


[一年生] KA 第二次说我爱你（《七封信》重生篇）13 By暖欣木光

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	[一年生] KA 第二次说我爱你（《七封信》重生篇）13 By暖欣木光

你不在的天堂也像地狱一般，充满了让人颤抖的绝望。

光线正好，夕阳把人影子拉长，如同烧滚烫的麦芽糖，扯着甜腻拉丝缠绕起时光。

Kong牵着人的手一起回去，在路上Arthit突然笑出声音。Kong疑惑转头问：“怎么了？”

Arthit摇摇头抿嘴笑笑，眉眼弯成月牙儿：“以前你说你喜欢手牵手散步，但是又担心我不同意。大概因为我以前总是瞻前顾后，顾忌太多。所以呀，你都是假装走路摆手，碰到时候趁机摸一下。很好笑吧？”Arthit歪了歪脑袋，眯起眼睛对着人笑。

“我以前这么没胆量？”Kong假装思考了半天，在Arthit着急怕人生气要解释的时候，反问一句：“那，你现在是不是需要补偿我？”Kong想通了之后很容易接受过去的设定，他好像跟Arthit一样过了漫长的上百年，只不过昏睡了几十年，只不过丢失了最初的记忆，于是捉弄Arthit成了不能放过的小情趣。

“我？补偿？”Arthit有些目瞪口呆，这是什么道理？我有欠什么吗？

“你明明知道我要牵手，还故意装糊涂，哼，不该罚吗？”Kong拧出一个眉疙瘩，撇撇嘴表示着怨怒。

Arthit停下脚步，转身看着人，又疑惑着伸手捏了捏人脸颊，听见人吃痛叫唤一声才松手：“耍无赖明明是我的特权，你不能随便用好吗？”

Kong揉了揉被捏红了腮，无所谓的耸耸肩，然后揽着人肩膀继续走，尽量用了平常语气：“暖暖，你还没对我用过这项特权呢。”

Arthit肩膀不由僵直了一下，刚要开口，却被人打断：“暖暖，我这几天常常想，以前的我有多好，才能让一个人念念不忘，生死轮回都要再见一面？后来我想大概就是以前我的样子吧？每天给心爱的人准备早餐，无论发生什么都无条件接受并绝不多言，所有事情都提前打点……你是有多想念，才会复刻出别人的模子呢？”

Arthit脚步瘫软，虚虚实实踩在棉花上。封存过许久的记忆，在冰川里埋葬太久自带寒气，吹来的暖风催生细缝，然后固有的冰山细细碎碎开裂，噼里啪啦的掉下来冰渣，逐渐坠落下冰锥，直到滚落巨大冰块……轰轰隆隆坍塌……

好像这么多年他坚持的过往，终于有人站到他面前，说：“我知道了，我知道你原本不是这样的。”

我过了那么久，梦里都不曾见过你，却生生活成了你的样子。

如果不是Arthit噙着泪，Kong几乎觉得那句话是从天边飘来的幻听。

“Kong，我想要你。”Arthit手指有些颤抖，抓着人的胳膊用力过猛而骨节发白。还是少年的模样，俊美面容，是少有的哀求。

我想要你，此时此刻此地。没有什么能表达我对你有多渴望，只有我包容你，被你抱紧怀里，贴紧你每一寸肌肤，啃噬撕咬，抓痕过你的脊背，才能让我经久以来的委屈、忐忑、压抑、蚀骨的相思与惶恐的失去……通通告诉你。

原本我以为即使不能在一起，我也会好好守护你。无论你成为什么样子，我都会接受你。其实不是的，我装作若无其事，胸有成竹，只是太害怕希望期待最终沦为幻想的泡沫，一碰就碎。所以，哪怕你曾经进入我，也不曾让我缓解那层忧虑……

我有多害怕失去，是你不曾理解的水深火热。

现在，我终于等到你。等到你回来，看到我拼尽全力，守护你最好的样子。

Kong……我想要你。

Kong的理智在Arthit肆无忌惮的唇舌攻击里消失殆尽，他被撕扯缭乱的衣衫挂在身上，虚虚成了半遮面的窗帘，挡着身下的滚烫身体。

他记不清自己怎样拉着人跑进车里，怎样跟着人指挥拐进死巷，那个人如何越过手刹跨坐到自己身上，炙热的舌尖从耳后一路向下。

太TM疯狂了。

他从来没想过有一天自己连五分钟也忍不了，他透过窗甚至看得见公寓Arthit晾晒的衬衫T恤晃荡……距离不够500米……

他等不到，Arthit也等不到了。

太过蚀骨的思恋如同千万蚂蚁咬着骨髓，他需要彼此的触碰缓解疼痛。他在模糊的大脑里闪过第一次，他曾经想不通自己坦然在人身上索取的时候，怎么从来没有惊讶，毕竟他萎靡不振那么多年。如今才是明白，他是有记忆的吧？那些床上的瞬间在潜意识里封存泄漏，都在给他暗示吧？

然而此刻他翻身压在车座上的少年，却全然与梦里不同。他双腿绞缠住自己的大腿，牙尖摩擦胸膛，在敏感点用力吮吸，那双不安分的手迫不及待解开腰带拉开拉链……

喘息在狭小的空间里逐渐变粗重，窗外的巷口是络绎不绝的学生，有可能Arthit同伴三三两两路过。Kong想到那个台上威风凛凛教训着学弟的教头，此刻如妖娆藤蔓缠上自己的身体，细碎隐忍的诉求，水波流转的眉目满满情欲勾人，微微蹙起眉头哀求快一点，软软的声音复又变成低低的求饶……

“暖……你声音会被路过的学弟听到……”Kong勾着唇舔着人耳垂，呼出的热气让身下的人燥热难耐。

Arthit咬紧了下唇，不肯发出声音，却在一波一波情欲里不得不发出闷哼。Kong用舌尖撬开唇舌，吞噬Arthit呼之欲出的惊叫。

“别……咬伤……了……”

Arthit如此思念，他百分百信赖的恋人。好像自己被切割开来，一边生怕这私密被人窥探，一边恨不能昭告天下身上这男人是永生永世属于自己的……

生生世世，抵死缠绵。

 

车上空间小，Kong虽然疯狂但是担心人磕碰，就施展不开，难免拖得久。回到家夜色都笼上来，这一夜Kong索取无度，Arthit几乎被折腾到哭着求饶。

第二日醒来已是阳光普照，床头Kong留了纸条已经帮人请好假，让人多休息。Arthit揉揉后腰，看着熟悉的字迹傻乐。挠了挠脑袋，还是决定给人送份午饭。

Arthit拎着餐盒送到公司，恰逢前台有人争吵。前台阿茹眼尖看到人，Arthit没明白那个眼神，好像一瞬间有些为难之后变味成期盼……？

争吵的人似乎没得逞，回头要离开就看到了Arthit。

Arthit和人的眼神空中交汇了几秒，两个人好像都有些认出身份。

Samantha倒坦然：“Arthit？”

Arthit点点头，也不意外这人会认识自己，毕竟曾经不打招呼就可以带走人女儿，只要不是猪脑子应该总要查一查身份。

不过Arthit没有要纠缠的意思，绕过人就把饭盒放到前台：“麻烦这是……”

“哦，Arthit先生，总裁交代过，您过来就直接去找他，我们不能代劳。”

Arthit咬了咬下唇，对自己为什么腰酸背痛还要来跑一遭表示了十二分鄙视。来都来了……

“Arthit先生，或许有时间跟我聊聊吗？”背后的女子清冷了邀约让Arthit愣神了几秒，旋即点头。

 

Samantha当初能嫁给Kong纯粹家里催婚着急，而且Kong的身份地位完全符合自己的要求，拉出去也很有面子。她没想过自己真的会爱上自己的合同对象，原本只是挂名夫妻，陪着老人孩子演演戏，哪知自己还是爱上了。

她见过那个人的阴狠，雷霆手段肃清对手，搞到有人家破人亡，也只是轻描淡写一句：事实证明，他确实不适合投资运营。她见过那个人的温柔，就算合同关系，他都尽力扮演了一个好丈夫。她见过那个人在家里的无可奈何，无论是姐姐未婚先孕又难产致死，还是他为了瞒住家人收养外甥女不得不结婚满足收养条件……

熟悉的人都觉得他像冰山，她觉得也是，但冰山深处藏着什么呢？那是最受保护的地方吧。她拼命努力成为一个合格的妈妈，准备与人天长地久。

然而……

半路而来的少年，打破了她所有美梦……她看着对面的天真无邪，不由升起一丝怜悯。毕竟她对这么天真无知的少年出手有些于心不忍，只不过想到Kong把自己逼上绝路，也管不了那么多了。


End file.
